custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Matoran unit
These are the units for the Matoran in BIONICLE Battles Units Onu-Matoran Builder *The Builders of the Matoran. Also has a long ranged attack. *HP:50 *Protodermis:10 *AP:3PS *Abilities: **Build-Can build any of the Matoran Buildings **Repair-Can repair any Building **Mine-Can mine for Protodermis. Mines 4 Protodermis at a time. **Enhanced Repair-Can repair buildings twice as fast. Must be researched at Builders Hut. Onu-Matoran Mechanic *The Mechanics of the Matoran. Has no attacks but several offensive abilities. *HP:50 *Protodermis:20 *Abilities: **Construct-Can build a Construct **Arrows-Can temporarily give Onu-Matoran Mechanic a long ranges that does 2DPMS for one second **Explosion-Can cause 20AP in one area. Also damages allies. Must be researched at the researchers hut. Ko-Matoran Guard *The Basic Infantry *HP:50 *Protodermis:10 *AP:5PS Ko-Matoran Research Developer *Enables research in the researchers hut. *HP:50 *Protodermis:15 *Ability: **Morale Boost-Raise all damage of Matoran near Ko-Matoran Research Developer **Take Cover-Increases resistance to damage Ga-Matoran Healer *A unit that has no AP but has a good ability. *HP:50 *Protodermis:15 *Ability: **Heal-Heals the HP for any matoran Unit 5PS. **Poison-Target enemy takes damge 1PS for 1M. Ignores resistances. Must be researched at the researchers hut. Po-Matoran Guard *Has A Long Ranged Attack, but can't Attack air. *HP:50 *Protodermis:20 *AP:7P2S *Ability:Stun Ball-Attack has 25% chance of stunning an enemy. Must be researched at the researchers hut. Le-Matoran Disk Thrower *A Long Ranged Attack *HP:50 *Protodermis:25 *AP:6PS Ta-Matoran guard *The Strongest Infantry Unit *HP:50 *Protodermis:30 *AP:10PS *Ability:Pyro Resist-Decreases fire damage Ussal *A crab Rahi That Is one of the Quickest of the Matoran Units *HP:200 *Protodermis:65 *AP:15PS *Ability:Load:Can load one unit. Has the AP of the unit added to it's own AP and it's abilty(ies). Takea *A Shark Rahi. Can only be Tamed if You have A Water Tube and Some water Near By. *HP:50 *Protodermis:100 *AP:15PS *Ability:Quick Death:Can Kill Any Biological Unit in one Hit. Kewa *An Air Unit that Transports Units *HP:100 *Protodermis:130 *Ability(ies):Load:Can Load up to Five Units. If a Le-Matoran Disk Thrower is loaded, Kewa has it's AP. Boat *Can only be Built if you have a Dock and Some Water Near by. *HP:500 *Protodermis:500 *Ability(ies):Load:Can load up to Six matoran in it. Flying Matoran *A Matoran With Mechanical Wings *HP:100 *Protodermis:100 *AP:20PS Onu-Matoran Dino Walker *A Mechanical Dinosaur Rahi. Known for Being one of the Strongest Units *HP:1000 *Protodermis:1000 *AP:100PS Buildings Builders Hut *The Main Building. *HP:3000 *Protodermis:100 *Trains:Onu-Matoran Builder, Onu-Matoran Mechanic, Ko-Matoran Research Developer Matoran Training Hut *The Building that Trains Most of the Infantry *HP:1000 *Protodermis:120 *Trains:Ko-Matoran Guard, Ga-Matoran Healer, Po-Matoran Guard, Le-Matoran Disk Thrower, Ta-Matoran Guard Researchers Hut *The Building that researches all of the abilities. *HP:1000 *Protodermis:100 *Research: Explosion, Poison, Stun Ball, Infantry Resistance, Infantry Attack, & Infantry Speed Rahi Taming Hut *The Building that Trains Non Infected Rahi *HP:1000 *Protodermis:200 *Trains:Ussal, Takea, Kewa Water Tube *An add-on to the Rahi Taming Hut *HP:Adds 1000 HP to the Rahi Taming Hut *Protodermis:50 *Enables:Takea Tech Hut *The Building that Builds Mainly Nuparu's Inventions *HP:1000 *Protodermis:250 *Trains:Boat, Winged Matoran, Onu-Matoran Dino Walker Dock *An Add-on to the Tech hut *HP:Adds 1000 HP to The Tech hut *Protodermis:50 *Enables:Boat Campaign Only Units/Buildings Ta-Matoran Elite Guard(Unit) *An Enhanced Ta-Matoran with an Outer Layer of Armor *HP:300 *Protodermis:1000 *AP:15 PS(Per Second) *Special Abilities: **Pyro Dash-The unit quickly dashes leaving a trail of fire which damages enemies. Has to be researched at Ta-Matoran Outpost **Pyro Resist-Increases resistance to fire damage Ko-Matoran Sniper(Unit) *An Enhanced Ko-Matoran with an Outer Layer of Armor and A Long Ranged Attack *HP:300 *Protodermis:1000 *AP:15 PS *Ability:Snipe:Can Kill any Unit in One Shot Matoran Outpost(Building) *HP:500 *Protodermis:1000 *Trains:Ta-Matoran Elite Guard, Ko-Matoran Sniper *Research:Pyro Dash, Snipe Hut (Building) *Just there for Scenery, Nothing more *HP:1000 Heroes Takua *The Character Player and Chronicler. Has no AP but an Effective Ability *HP:300 *Special Ability:Cure-Has the Player Mind Control Any Selected Enemy Unit. Jaller *The Captain of the Ta-Koro Guard *HP:300 *Ap:20PS *Special Ability:Pyro Resist-Decreases Fire Damage Onepu *A Proffesional Ussal Rider and all time Champion of the Ussalry *HP:250 *AP:25PS Macku (Boat) *The same as the Boat Except with a few Edits *HP:300 *Ability(ies):Load-Can load up to Two Units **Cannons-If It's Fully Loaded, you can use this to attack An Enemy unit. Does 15 Ap. Macku (Onu-Matoran Mech) *Macku's Canoe Is Built with A land mode by Onu-Matoran. Has Long Ranged Attack. *HP:300 *AP:100P3S *Abilities:Load-Can Load up to Two Matoran. **Cannon-Can be used if It has one Matoran Loaded. Does 15 AP. **Duel Cannons-Can Be used if it's Fully Loaded. Does 30 AP. Ahkmou *A Treacherous Po-Matoran That Can Summon Ghekula *HP:300 *Ability:Ghekula-Summons A Ghekula Ghekula *A Rahi Thet Ahkmou Sells Claiming Them as "Lucky". *HP:100 *AP:50 AP Hewkii *Ultimate Kohlii Champion *HP:300 *AP:10 PS *Ability:Kohlii Kick-Kicks A Kohlii Ball doing 15 AP Kongu *He Rides A Kahu Which can only Attack When it has A Unit Loaded. HasA Long Ranged Attack *HP:500 *AP:5 PS *Ability:Load-Can Load One Unit Motoro *Nuju's Interpreter *HP:300 *AP:15 PS Kohlii Units There is nothing special about Each unit Except Stats:Strength, Throw, And Durability. *Takua *Jaller *Onepu *Macku *Ahkmou *Hewkii *Hafu *Kongu *Motoro *Kopeke Category:Games Category:Games